Coalition of Volunteers (episode)
Coalition of Volunteers is the tenth episode of Gundam Build Divers. Synopsis The threat of the unofficial tools called Break Decals, and the Mass-Divers who use them, continues to grow. Their power has now evolved to the point where they can defeat even Rommel's force. In order to protect GBN, the champion Kyoya Kujo sets out to contact certain key players.Gundam Build Divers-Episode 10 Coalition of Volunteers(EN,TW,KR,FR,IT sub) Plot In his room within the Force Nest, Kyoya watches a video of the conversation he had with Rommel after the latter’s force was decimated by Mass-Divers (see previous episode). According to Rommel, his force was defeated by Mass-Divers whose new power allowed their Gunpla to regenerate no matter how many times they were hit. While Kyoya commented that Break Decals are evolving, Rommel says they can no longer overlook this threat, and that they must have the administration act immediately. Closing the video, Kyoya muses over who could be behind this and for what purpose. He then activates a special closed channel and greets the Game Master, a member of the administration who kyoya worked with to help debug the game during the closed beta. Although Game Master iterates that he really can't be seen talking with players like this, he had expected Kyoya to ask about why nothing's been done about the threat of Mass-Divers. As the Game Master explains, Break Decal is an illegal part containing a nano IC chip applied to a Gunpla. When logged in, the game is forced to read the part’s illegal code, which when activated, allows the Gunpla to exceed the values assigned by the game. Kyoya demands to know why they aren't acting to stop the Mass-Divers despite the bugs they caused, and recalls the bugged JDG-00X Devil Gundam he previously met. Game Master replies there's no evidence. Kyoya finds this absurd - he reported Stea's usage of a Break Decal, but Game Master reveals that investigations showed no abnormalities or tempering in her log data. Direct inspection of her Gunpla found no Break Decal and no problems with its values after scanning. Game Master thus suspects there is a cover-up or Break Decal has a self-erasing feature. Analysis of the data on Rommel Team’s defeat also found no illegality despite the video evidence. Logs of all alleged victims of Mass-Divers also showed no abnormalities and there are also no records of Break Decal trafficking. Hence, although the administration is aware of Mass-Divers, they could not punish anyone without proof, even if a Diver confessed to using a Break Decal. Game Masters then says the administration is beefing up patrols, but with GBN being so large and their limited manpower, there's only so much they can do. With that, Game Master ends their conversation. At a bar, Rommel and Kyoya discussed what the Game Master said. Rommel isn't sure he can trust what was said, and cautions the administration might be withholding information to prevent harmful rumors. He also speculates the effects of Mass-Divers aren’t in the log data, which means Break Decals don't just temporarily alter data, but rather they directly hack into the Main Program, the foundation of the game. Rommel then bluntly states if this is the case, the GBN world is already taken over by someone. No longer wanting to sit by idly, Kyoya says he has a plan and asks for Rommel’s help. While at home, Riku receives a message from GBN that is send by Kyoya. Riku then contacts the other members of the Build Divers, and upon meeting up at the GBN lobby, he tells them that the champion was the one who called the meeting. As they wonder about the reason for this, they are joined by Avalon’s vice captains, Emilia and Karuna. Emilia explains she is here on Kyoya’s behalf and invites the Build Divers to Avalon’s Force Nest. Ayame asks why, but Emilia simply replies that it’s top secret and Kyoya will explain it himself. Upon arriving at Avalon’s Force Nest, a massive castle on top of a rock column, the Build Divers are immediately taken aback by the splendor. According to Ayame, such a building is only available to upper-level forces. Emilia leads them to a guest room filled with various other Divers and Forces, including Randy, the 7th ranked player in the world, the Char Clone-themed Iron Maskz force, and Rommel Team. Magee then appears from a staircase beside them, and points out that this gathering shows how respected Kyoya is. Tigerwolf joins in, but his boasting about his strength is cut short when Shahryar enters and pushing him aside. Shahryar then praises Riku for his improved Gunpla building skills, before getting into an argument with Tigerwolf that soon descended into a fight. As the meeting gets under way, Kyoya explains that the Divers present are those he trusts, and he wants them not to tell anyone of what he's going to say. He then talks of the ever-increasing threat of the Mass-Divers and since the administration is not taking action, he proposes forming a Coalition of Volunteers. For those who do not agree with his proposal, he says they are free to leave, but Tigerwolf scoffs at the idea that there are cowards here, leading to everyone chiming in. Kyoya discloses that his force is cooperating with the Rommel Team on a secret mission. Rommel then explains the Coalition’s purpose is to find the mastermind distributing Break Decals, and when his agent managed to contact this person, the Coalition will go in and fight the mastermind. He warns of retaliation from the Mass-Divers, but those gathered are confident of their abilities. Although Rommel is hearten to see this, he cautions about being too optimistic as the Mass-Divers now can regenerate their Gunpla from damages, and the Coalition members can get caught up in various bugs. Kyoya emphasizes that this is not an annihilation mission, and their main objective is to expose the identity of the mastermind. He calls for the members to put their trust in him, leading to everyone saluting. At an asteroid base, Rommel’s agent is preparing to receive a Break Decal and is puzzled that the mastermind is based in a beginner's server. Tsukasa soon arrives, apologizing for his tardiness. The agent attempts to identify him, but failed. When he tries to buy a Break Decal, Tsukasa laughs and refuses. Tsukasa then hints that he knows of the Coalition’s plan, and reveals the agent is only here to help lure the others for testing of a new Break Decal. Three mercenaries hired by Tsukasa surrounded the agent, then one of them shoots him with a handgun, logging him out of the game. Back at Avalon's Force Nest, Riku asks Emilia and Karuna why Ogre’s force, Hyakki, was not at the meeting. Emilia reveals that they were invited, but they declined as Do-ji had been a Mass-Diver and the force is currently on a self-imposed suspension. She also reveals that Hyakki had recommended Build Divers as replacement, and that personally, she feels the Build Divers are not skilled enough for the mission. However, as both Ogre and Kyoya thought highly of their abilities and recommended them, Emilia ends up calling them. She ends by telling the Build Divers to prove her wrong. In his room, Kyoya speaks with Game Master again, who says that the administration traced the agent’s forced logout point, where he had met the mastermind, to the beginner's server Area 11 - a resource satellite in Lagrange 4. Kyoya notes that experienced players can't enter that area, and Game Master says he can give them access. Kyoya then asks if he can seal the server off after the Coalition’s transfer to prevent the mastermind from escaping, which Game Master says he'll try and then ends their talk by wishing Kyoya luck in exposing the mastermind. Kyoya then leaves his room and notify all the Coalition members of the location and time of their assault, which is on the day itself. Rommel messages everyone the details: two teams will be formed - the defense team will hold back the Mass-Divers, while the assault team goes in to locate the mastermind. As Build Divers prepares to launch, Sarah requests to join Riku, which he allows. After the Coalition heads into the beginner's server, Game Master seals it off. Before the mission starts, Kyoya warns that if they are shot down and log out, they cannot return. Inside the satellite, Tsukasa reclines and smirks as he watches his Mass-Divers launch. The Coalition fires at the Mass-Divers, but one of them gloats that with a Break Decal even the champion is not a problem. The Mass-Divers return fire, and Rommel orders the defense team to the front to clear a path for the assault team. Magee, in the Gundam Love Phantom, makes his move and throws a beam scythe into the enemy’s formation. The assault team moves on ahead, but to Magee's horror, the Mass-Divers' Gunpla regenerate their damaged parts. Rommel instructs his team to backup the assault team, and even Yukio and Momoka can't stand such blatant cheating. As the assault team closes in, a second wave of Mass-Divers appears, and Shahryar and Tigerwolf decide to team up to handle the enemy. As the assault team enters the satellite, Sarah tells Riku to take another path as that where the mastermind is. After slight hesitation, Riku trusts her and informs Kyoya of his plan, which the champion agrees to. Ayame follows Riku and Sarah, and remarks on Riku’s unpredictability. Outside, the defense team is getting swamped and losing members, Koichi saves Momoka from an attack, while Tigerwolf and Shahryar fights on despite the endless stream of enemies. Within the base, Kyoya and Randy reach the logout point, only to discover it is a trap when the doors around them close. Randy is shot down by a ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam, piloted by one of Tsukasa's mercenaries who gloats about this place being Kyoya's grave. In his room, Tsukasa notes how persistent the Coalition members are when an alarm sounded, warning him to the closing in Gundam 00 Diver Ace. He wonders how Riku could know of his location when he should be protected. Ayame then receives a shocking call. Kyoya asks the Providence’s Mass-Diver why he used the Break Decal and speaks of its adverse effects on the game, but the Mass-Diver replies he is just in it for the rewards, and could care less about GBN. Kyoya then labels him as self-centered. As Riku and Sarah continue on their path, they come under attack by a bird mecha, which Riku immediately recognized as the one that had attacked him during the Serial Battle mission. He tries to warn Ayame of the danger, but to his horror, the bird mecha rests on the arm of Ayame’s RX-Zeromaru and she claims that she could not allow Riku to go further. Stats Characters * Riku Mikami * Yukio Hidaka * Momoka Yashiro * Sarah * Ayame * Kyoya Kujo * Rommel * Magee * Tigerwolf * Shahryar * Tsukasa Shiba * Emilia * Karuna * Game Master * Queen Bee Mecha * GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace * RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master * PEN-01M Momokapool * RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake * RX-零 RX-Zeromaru * GN-1001N Seravee Gundam Scheherazade * XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron * Gundam Love Phantom * AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum * GH-001RB Grimoire Red Beret Quotes Music * Opening: Diver's High by Sky-Hi * Ending: Ashita e by Iris Notes & Trivia *Patrick Colasour is seen shaking Rommel's hands in Avalon's guest room. *This is the series' first cliffhanger episode. *A member of the Iron Maskz force bears a similarity to Char Aznable (also known as Char "Ago"nable (シャア・アゴナブル) and Agoi Suisei (顎い彗星, Chin Comet).) from Gundam 0079: The War for Earth. *This episode marks the first animated appearance of Ark, a character from the Gundam Build Divers Break side story. References